Changes
by KisaraTsuki
Summary: Berwald would like one day where he can walk around his home without his glasses without bumping into something that wasn't there yesterday. One-shot. Based off my headcanon.


**Tsuki here with yet another story. I felt that not writing a SuFin fanfic was akin to betrayal- since I love that ship so much. This is based off my headcanon that Tino enjoys moving around their furniture and Berwald can't walk around without his glasses without bumping into something that wasn't there the day before.** **Enjoy!**

**Hetalia is not mine. The things I'd do to the plot if it was.**

Berwald's sea-blue eyes fluttered open, and he sat up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes, which for once didn't have his glasses settled upon his nose. The TV could be heard softly playing some cartoon- no doubt his son Peter was watching _Transformers._ The Swede sighed softly. Of course Peter was watching TV- he more or less was glued to the screen whenever that silly fighting robot show came on. Berwald once watched it with him and didn't get it at all.

Berwald sniffed softly, and could smell the amazing scent of his Finn's perfect cooking from the kitchen. He could also hear his "wife" Tino singing to himself. He could picture it- his beautiful wife Tino swaying his hips side to side, blond hair tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way, violet eyes warm, their puppy Hanatamgo dancing around the Finn's feet begging for scraps. (And while the name Hanatamgo was undeniably odd, it was better than Go For It!Bomber or Sardine-Fisher, which were of few of the terrible names Tino suggested.)

Berwald loved these moments, where everything seemed to be perfect and _was_. He got up and stretched, the Ikea magazine he was reading falling off his chest and onto the floor. His glasses were nowhere to be seen by the near-sighted Swede but it didn't matter. He -most of the time- knew his house inside and out. As he swung his legs off the couch, they connected with the coffee table. Berwald winced- that hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep. But it was no matter, he'd find his way to the kitchen anyways. He stood and walked out.

He turned and exited their living room to the hallway, where he hit his head against a dresser. He paused to rub his head. "W'sn't th're..." he muttered, confused. That was odd. The rest of his voyage to their kitchen went much like this- Berwald hitting something that wasn't there before. He finally made it into the kitchen, where Tino was tasting abit of the sauce. He smiled.

"It's perfec- AHHHHHH! Oh, hello Berwald."

Berwald almost chuckled- while he and Tino'd been living together for over a year now, the skittish little Finn still had a mini-stroke whenever Berwald appeared unannoucned. It didn't help that the Swede's face always seemed to be in a scowl when he was relaxed and he moved like a ninja. The taller man strode forward and placed a kiss on Tino's head. The smaller male blushed and smiled. But when Tino looked up he frowned.

"Berwald, what did you do to yourself?" he asked, fingers gently brushing over a small bump on Berwald's forehead.

"H't my h'ad aga'nst th' furn't're."

"O-OH! I'm so sorry! While you were sleeping I got bored and ended up moving some of our stuff around! I forgot that you wouldn't really see it... I'm sorry.." Tino fidgited, slightly afraid of upsetting the Swede. But to his great relief, Berwald just smiled that smiled Tino loved so much to see and pulled Tino into a hug.

"It's f'ine, just w'rn me ne't t'me."

The perfect Finn nodded. "I will. By the way, it's your favorite tonight. It's not quite done so you can go back to sleep. I'll have Peter wake you when it's done." The male got on his toes to kiss the Swede's forehead. Berwald nodded and went back the living room (and managed to get there without injuring himself) and laid back on the couch to go to sleep.

"Papa, dinner's ready." Peter shook Berwald gently an hour later, rousing him from his light slumber. Berwald made a grunt to acknowledge him and rose off the couch. Peter smiled at him and raced to the kitchen, making airplane sounds the whole way, and Berwald could hear Tino scolding him ("No running in the kitchen, you may slip!") as he did so. Berwald took one step...

..and knocked his shin against the coffee table.

"..."

**That was fun to write! I'm not a big fan of their human names, but for a story like this, I couldn't resist. Ah well, please leave a review, be it flames or praise! Love you all! Tsuki out.**


End file.
